Stara Ziemia/II/VII
Potrząsnął zwolna głową i uśmiechnął się. — Nie — zaczął, nie patrząc na Azę, jakby nie na jej odpowiadał pytanie — nie wyrzekałem się niczego, żadne mnie nie spotkały zawody, nie byłem zgoła na nic rozgoryczony, niczym rozczarowany. Jacek poruszył się niecierpliwie na krześle. — Więc czemuż... Urwał nagle i zamilkł, wstydem jakimś ogarnięty, że pyta o to, co by powinien już był może zrozumieć. Nyanatiloka podniósł nań oczy spokojne i jasne. — Tamto było mało. Poszedłem dalej, chciałem żyć. — Żyć!... — szepnął Jacek do siebie, jak echo. W jednej chwili stanęło mu żywo w pamięci wszystko, co słyszał o tym człowieku dziwnym, jeszcze jako chłopiec nieletni, i co wiedział o nim teraz. "Chciałem żyć" — mówił Serato-Nyanatiloka, on, którego imię było niegdyś synonimem życia samego, rozpętanej mocy, szczęścia, rozkoszy, władztwa. Mówiono o nim wówczas, jak o bożyszczu. Kędy się pojawił ze skrzypcami czarodziejskimi, ludzie jak obłąkani padali przed nim na kolana, a on robił z nimi po prostu, co chciał. Jeśli można było kiedykolwiek rzec o jakimś artyście, że władał, a nie służył sztuką swą tłumowi, to o nim niewątpliwie. W przesławnych, nieporównanych i jedynych improwizacjach swoich chwiał słuchaczami, jak trzciną nadbrzeżną; jednym ruchem smyczka, jednym palca przesunięciem rzucał ludzi z obłędu radości W smutek i przygnębienie, szeptał im baśnie cudowne, przerażał ich i unicestwiał, pod nogi swoje miotał lub w tejże chwili, mocą cudotwórczą, podłych zjadaczy chleba przemieniał na rozszalałych, z wichrami pędzących bogów życia. Przypomniało się Jackowi, co mawiał o nim biskup jeden, dzisiaj już nie żyjący: — Ten człowiek, gdyby chciał, mógłby skrzypcami swymi nowe stworzyć objawienie, a ludzie poszliby za nim, choćby ich wiódł do piekła. Kapłan mówił to z lękiem i krzyż kreślił na czole, a w oczach Jacka, młodego chłopca podówczas, rosła postać skrzypka do fantastycznych, nadludzkich rozmiarów, stawała się jakimś symbolem wywyższenia, władania, królewskości i pomazaństwa. Nie można było powiedzieć, iż Serato jest bogaty, gdyż to określenie, zbyt słabe, nie malowało dosadnie tej potęgi złota, która przez palce jego nieopatrzne płynęła. Nie było myśli, której by nie mógł urzeczywistnić, ani tak fantastycznego zamiaru, którego wykonać by nie zdołał. Jeden koncert przynosił mu więcej, niż wynosiły niegdyś listy cywilne królów i cesarzy, dopóki jeszcze w Europie istnieli. Piękny, silny, zdrowy, niezatroskany, życiem jak burza huczący, pił rozkosz istnienia pełnymi piersiami i naprawdę nie było rzeczy, której by mu los odmówił. Kobiety drżały, patrząc nań, i mógł wśród nich wybierać, jak sułtan z baśni Tysiąca nocy, pewien, jak ów sułtan, że żadna wezwania jego nie odczuci, chociażby wiedziała, że śmierć ją czeka nazajutrz z jego ręki. Nikt nie widział nigdy Seraty smutnym ani przygnębionym; mówiono o nim, że się tak śmieje, jak słońce świeci na niebie. I gdy pewnego dnia wieść się rozniosła, że ten człowiek zginął kędyś nagle i niepojęcie, przypuszczano powszechnie zbrodnię i szukano długo jej śladu, tak dalece nie mógł nikt pomyśleć, aby on sam dobrowolnie odwrócił się od tego życia, które chciwymi usty z pełnej dotąd pił czary. Mimo woli wzniósł Jacek oczy i zwrócił spojrzenie na twarz siedzącego przed nim pustelnika. I to jest on! on sam — Serato!... Nyanatiloka, Trójświatowiedny. Półnagi, spokojny, użebranym chlebem żyjący, a boski... "Chciałem żyć" — mówi. Chciał żyć!... Więc czymże było tamto — ten szał bujny, kipiącej mocą sztuki, sławy, miłości? Nie byłoż to właśnie życiem, które jemu, Jackowi, błyska czasem jak ogień przelatujący przed mózgiem, zmęczonym mądrością? I możnaż było tamto wszystko — gdy się już miało — rzucić tak niepowrotnie a lekko... — Nie żal ci?... Dawny skrzypek wzniósł powoli głowę. — Czego? Czy patrząc na mnie, możesz przypuścić, że było tam coś poza mną, czego bym mógł w obecnym stanie swoim żałować? Nie cofnąłem się od niczego, nic nie odrzuciłem, jenom poszedł dalej i wyżej. Tamto mogło było być coś warte, lecz to, co mam teraz, warte jest bez porównania więcej. Sławę miałem:, bogactwo, władzę. Cóż mi to znaczy, co inni myśleli o mnie wobec tego, że dzisiaj za to, bez cudzego zdania, wiem ja sam, czym jestem? Bogatszy jestem dziś niż kiedykolwiek, bo nie mam pragnień niezaspokojonych wobec tego, że nie pragnę niczego, co przez innych tylko mogłoby być spełnionym — miast pozornej władzy nad bliźnimi, mam doskonałą nad samym sobą. — A sztuka — wtrącił Jacek — czy nie tęsknisz za nią? Nyanatiloka uśmiechnął się. — Jakaż harmonia zewnętrzna, choćby najdoskonalsza może się równać z tym dostrojeniem duszy, które teraz zdobyłem? jaka moc twórcza artysty z tą pewną świadomością, że świat swój cały stworzyłem i póki chcę, utrzymuję? Powstał i zbliżył się ku Jackowi. — Niepotrzebnie zresztą o tym mówimy — rzekł — gdy jest tyle rzeczy ważniejszych. Nie trzeba myśleć o tym, czym człowiek był, aby nie brakło czasu na myślenie, czym być może. I to każdy, każdy może być, każdy bez wyjątku, kto zechce. Jacek zaśmiał się. — A tak, kto zechce! Kto się zdobędzie na moc, aby się wyrzec od razu wszystkiego, jak ty. Nyanatiloka przerwał mu ruchem dłoni. — Ileż ci razy mam powtarzać — zaczął łagodnie — że ja się niczego nie wyrzekałem. Wszak wyrzec się znaczy porzucić jakąś rzecz ponętną, wartość dla człowieka mającą. Ja wyzbyłem się tylko pewnych form życia, które stały się dla mnie próżnymi z chwilą, gdy doskonalsze poznałem. Po latach pracy duchowej, która z każdym dniem większą rozkoszą mi była, po latach odosobnienia i samotności najszczytniejszej, w której moc życia w nieskończoność się potęguje, zdobyłem, to, co my nazywamy "wiedzą trzech światów", która, jeśli nie jest mądrości słowem ostatnim, jest niewątpliwie pierwszym i zasadniczym. Tej wiedzy już się nie traci. Mógłbym teraz powrócić do form życia dawnego, wejść między ludzi tutejszego społeczeństwa, szaleć, jak oni, pracować niepotrzebnie, cieszyć się sławą, bogactwem, powodzeniem i być w duszy nadal tym, czym jestem, ale śmiech mnie ogarnia na samą myśl o tym, tak to już dla mnie nie ma żadnego powabu. Rozłożył ręce i głowę wniósł nieco ku górze. — Żyję w formie najdoskonalszej — mówił dalej — osobistej, a wszechogarniającej, przez to, że nauczyłem się łączyć ze światem i duchem jego w jedność prawdziwą, jaka snadź była na początku, nim się świadomość człowiecza poczęła. Nie potrzebuję patrzeć na łąki kwitnące, słuchać morza huczącego ni burzy, bo sam jestem, zaprawdę, ziemią rodzajną i kwiatem, i rzeką, i drzewem, wichrem i morzem. W tętnie swej krwi, w rytmie myśli swojej czuję harmonię bytu — tę najgłębszą, tę pod zjawiskami złudnymi ukrytą, pod tym, co się człowiekowi, wyrwanemu ze świata, wydaje nawet złym, niesprawiedliwym lub niepotrzebnym. Całe długie życie moje poprzednie, chociaż skąpe dla mnie nie było, dać mi nie zdołało ni jednej chwili szczęścia bodaj podobnego temu błogostanowi, w jakim się obecnie znajduję ciągle i bez obawy utracenia go kiedykolwiek. Nyanatiloka mówił to, do Jacka się zwracając, zupełnie tak, jakby zapomniał o obecności Azy, która w głęboki fotel wtulona, z brodą o złożone na poręczy dłonie opartą patrzyła nań w milczeniu szeroko rozwartymi oczyma. Początkowo słuchała, co mówił, później słowa jego stały się dla niej dźwiękiem bez znaczenia, na który zważać nawet nie miała ochoty. Słyszała tylko brzmienie głosu — równe, spokojne i miękkie, widziała z boku ramię nagie i jędrne, choć szczupłe, przez słońce południowe barwą dojrzałego owocu powleczone. Jakaś młoda świeżość i moc szły od tego człowieka. Włosy czarne i lśniące, lekko faliste, spadały mu na odkryte czerstwe ramiona — i Azie zdawało się, że czuje zapach jego kędziorów, rzeźwy, przypominający woń górskich ziół, rosnących nad zimnym, kryształowym strumieniem. Twarz jego widziała w zgubionym profilu linię wypukłą, gdzie skroń łączy się z kością czołową wzniesioną powiekę oka, jeden kąt ust świeżych, drgających, czerwonych. — Młody, jasny, boski — szeptała w myśli — taki był i wówczas... Zerwała się nagle z przerażeniem. — Serato! Odwrócił się powoli i spojrzał na nią wzrokiem nieco roztargnionym, nierad widocznie, że mu przerywa. Ona patrzyła przez pewną chwilę, jakby niepewna, oczom własnym nie dowierzająca. — Serato? — powtórzyła z odcieniem jakiegoś zdumienia. — Słucham. Aza liczyła coś półgłosem, oczu zeń nie spuszczając. — Sześć... dziesięć... osiemnaście, nie! dwadzieścia! Tak jest. Dwadzieścia lat. Nyanatiloka zrozumiał i uśmiechnął się. — Tak. Przed dwudziestu laty opuściłem Europę, na Cejlon się udając. — Ja byłam dzieckiem, małą dziewczynką w cyrku... Pamiętam... Mówiono wówczas, że Serato ma lat czterdzieści. — Czterdzieści i cztery — poprawił. Jacek, który śledził tę rozmowę z rosnącym zajęciem, zerwał się teraz z krzesła. — Ty ty byś miał sześćdziesiąt kilka lat obecnie? — Tak. Czy cię to dziwi? Jacek cofnął się o krok, nie wiedząc, co myśleć, z oczyma w spokojnej twarzy pustelnika utkwionymi. — Wszak to jest młody, trzydziestoletni człowiek — szeptała Aza, jakby do siebie, w bezbrzeżnym zdumieniu. — Młodszy jest niż wtedy, gdym go widziała, przed dwudziestu laty. To nie może być. — Dlaczego? Wypowiadając ten wyraz zwrócił się twarzą na przelotną chwilę ku Azie i uderzył ją owym spokojnym spojrzeniem chłodno patrzących oczu. Zamilkła nagle, nie wiedząc nawet, dlaczego ogarnia ją lęk niewytłumaczony. Przyszła jej na myśl bajka jakaś odwieczna, gdzie trup, zaklęciem strasznym przy sztucznym życiu i przy młodości utrzymany, rozlał się, gdy je złamano, w okamgnieniu cuchnącym błotem około własnych kości. Krzyknęła lekko i cofnęła się wstecz. Nyanatiloka tymczasem mówił do Jacka: — Czy nie rozumiesz, że przy pewnym udoskonaleniu może wola panować nad wszystkimi funkcjami ciała, jak zazwyczaj panuje nad niektórymi tylko ruchami? Wszakże już fakirzy najniższych stopni, tak od wiedzy prawdziwej dalecy, jak Ziemia od słońca, choć w jej promieniach żyjący, zdołają wedle woli powstrzymywać tętno serca i pracę nerwów i wprawiać się w ten sposób na jakiś czas w stan pozornej śmierci. — Tu chodzi o życie, o niewytłumaczoną młodość twoją — wtrącił Jacek. — I czyż to nie wszystko jedno, w którym kierunku wola działa? Idzie ostatecznie o pewien stan organów . o ich funkcje, jak wy tu w Europie swoim językiem uczonym mówicie, albo — jak my byśmy powiedzieli — o wyrwanie formy z czasu i postawienie jej ponad nim. Jacek ściskał rękami głowę. — Myśl się miesza, myśl się miesza. Więc ty mógłbyś właściwie żyć wiecznie? Nyanatiloka uśmiechnął się. — Nie mogę nie żyć wiecznie, bo wszak duch jest nieśmiertelny, a ja duchem jestem, jak ty, jak my wszyscy. A co do ciała, które czym innym nie jest, jak tylko formą ducha zewnętrzną i przemijającą, to nie warto go nazbyt długo utrzymywać. Póki potrzebne, lepiej, że młode jest i zdrowe, zdolne słuchać wszelkich rozkazać, niżby więdnąć miało i słabością swoją przeszkadzać, ale kiedy spełni już swe zadanie, dość człowiekowi wiedzącemu wolę utrzymującą je rozluźnić... Urwał i naraz zmieniając ton, rękę wyciągnął do Jacka. — Pójdź, nie wiem, dlaczego w dusznej izbie siedzimy. Słońce już zaszło i chciałbym trochę z dachu na gwiazdy popatrzeć. Zamyślimy się tam razem i mówić potem będziemy o istnieniu, o istnieniu z tej i z tamtej strony gwiazd, jak o rzeczy jednej, ciągłej i nieprzerwanej. Aza nie zauważyła nawet, kiedy wysunęli się z pokoju, choć jej się zdawało, że patrzy na nich ustawicznie. Siedziała jakiś czas jakby w odrętwieniu, oszołomiona całkowicie tym, co usłyszała, nie umiejąc sobie sprowadzić do kategorii ludzkiego rozumu historii wieczyście młodego skrzypka, co stał przed nią teraz w postaci buddyjskiego świętego. Naraz przyszło jej na myśl, że ona musiała się raczej pomylić, że ten człowiek nie jest i nie może być zaginionym przed dwudziestu laty Seratą. Widocznie rzucone przez nią przypadkowo imię przyjął i okrył się nim, jak gdyby z niewytłumaczonego powodu chciał, aby jak najmniej wiedziano, kim on jest w istocie. — To oszust. Zerwała się odruchowo; chciała dzwonić na służbę, wołać Jacka, krzyczeć, aby tego człowieka zamknięto w więzieniu, nie pozwolono mu nazywać się tamtym imieniem... Wsparła się dłonią o stół. Czyż to możliwe jednak, aby go nie poznała, innego zań wzięła, aby ktokolwiek do niego był tak podobny? Spuściła zwolna powieki i pod powiekami zamajaczyła jej scena, tak dawna, że snem się już prawie stała, a jednak żywa i wyrazista... Ongi — przed laty dwudziestu — Serato miewał szalone pomysły. Czasem, błagany i wzywany naglącymi telegramami, mimo wstawiennictwa najpierwszych dostojników, artystów i swoich przyjaciół, w teatrach pierwszorzędnych grać nie chciał, chociaż mu góry złota sypano pod nogi. Innym zaś razem występował tam, gdzie się go najmniej śmiano spodziewać, i zamieniał swoją obecnością przydrożną gospodę na pamiętną długo salę koncertową. Bywało też, że jak grajek wędrowny szedł ze skrzypcami zapylonym gościńcem, ciągnąc za sobą w pola z wyludnionego miasta całe tłumy opętane. Aza, mała w cyrku dziewczynka, słyszała o tym od starszych kolegów i koleżanek, z dziwnym drżeniem warg imię jego wypowiadających — i śnił jej się skrzypek czarodziejski, światami na czele rzeszy przeciągający, jak boskie jakie zjawienie, jak boska moc ucieleśniona. Nawet nie pragnęła go zobaczyć, tak go jej żywo malowała dziecięca fantazja. Gdy było ciemno i ona zmęczona w kątku cicho zasiadła, opowiadała sobie niezmiennie jedną i tą samą bajkę najcudniejszą: — Przyjdzie... Będzie to dzień wcale do innych niepodobny, jaśniejszy jakiś i słodszy, kiedy on się pojawi i weźmie ją za rękę, i każe pójść za sobą na świat, pod tęcze jakieś, na obłokach jak bramy rozpostarte... Przyjdzie z pewnością. Uwolni ją, małą, biedną Azę od błazna strasznego, który żąda od niej rzeczy nieprawdopodobnie ohydnej; zabierze ją na łąki, na pola, które są pono gdzieś za murami miasta, i ona tam, śpiewu skrzypiec jego słuchając, zapomni już o cyrku, o linie, na której trzeba tańczyć, aby nie bito, aby ludzie klaskali. Uśmiechnęła się gorzko na to wspomnienie śmiesznych marzeń dziecięcych. Nie była przecież tak naiwną; wiedziała aż nadto dobrze, co znaczą wzroki podstarzałych panów z pierwszych rzędów krzeseł, ślizgające się po jej trykotach opiętych na szczupłym, dziecięcym ciele, i jaki mają cel błazna nagabywania. A jednak... A jednak w tych chwilach marzeń ukrytych nabywany przedwcześnie, z dnia na dzień, cynizm życia gubił się gdzieś naprawdę, opadał, jak ta żółwia skorupa czy powłoka żabia, w której uwięziona była zaklęta królewna z bajki. I wychodziła wtedy ze siebie samej niejako taką, jak była jeszcze w istocie w głębi duszy: dzieckiem, patrzącym na świat zdumionymi oczyma i śniącym o rzeczy jasnej, cudownej... I przyszedł. Przyszedł rzeczywiście dnia jednego, raczej jednego wieczoru. Znużona była nad wszelki wyraz. Kazano jej po linie pochyło wyciągniętej wbiegać na deskę, skąd miała skoczyć na trapez rozbujany, potem na drugi, na trzeci, wirować, tańczyć w powietrzu. Wzięła rozpęd za pierwszym razem i ześlizgnęła się w połowie z liny drucianej, padając na bok dotkliwie. Wśród widzów posłyszała kilka lekkich okrzyków przestrachu, które zaraz zagłuszyły syki niezadowolonych. Kierownik przedstawienia podszedł ku niej i sprawdziwszy, że cała, łypnął złymi oczyma. — Biegaj, psia...! — Boję się — szepnęła w nagłym ataku trwogi. — Biegaj — zasyczał groźnie przez zęby. Cofnęła się posłuszna o parę kroków, drżąc na całym ciele. Poskoczyła — i nagle jakby ją siłą niewidzialna osadziła na miejscu przed samym początkiem liny. — Boję się — jęknęła prawie z płaczem — boję się. W widowni zaczynano się niecierpliwić. Afisze zapowiadały na ten wieczór "widowisko niebywałe, jedyną, oryginalną królewnę powietrza, czarodziejkę latającą", a tymczasem czarodziejka stała zalękła, nieporadna, z czerwonymi powiekami i z wargami dziecinnie do płaczu skurczonymi. — To oszustwo! — wołano w dalszych rzędach. — Zwrócić pieniądze! Przerwać przedstawienie! Tłum bezlitosny, żądający tylko zabawy za swój grosz, szydził z niej, miotał wyzwiska, wyśmiewał się, robił głośno nieprzyzwoite uwagi. — Biegaj! Usłyszała głos kierownika, wściekłością nabrzmiały, jakby przez sen. Cofnęła się jeszcze raz do rozpędu, zbierając wszystkie siły rozprężonej woli. W oczach jej pociemniało, w uszach szum miała nieznośny, drżały jej kolana — czuła, że spadnie, nim końca liny dobiegnie. Podskoczyła, zrobiła kilka kroków z zamkniętymi oczyma i naraz uczuła, że ktoś ją chwyta za ramię właśnie w chwili, gdy stopą miała dotknąć drutów wyciągniętych. Obejrzała się. Stał przy niej, dostawszy się snadź z widowni, człowiek jakiś wytwornie odziany, o czarnych falistych włosach i powstrzymywał ją białą, miękką, a silną jak stal dłonią. — Czekaj. Nie miała nawet czasu dziwić się ani przerazić — ogarnęło ją tylko niewypowiedzianie słodkie uczucie, że jest pod czyjąś opieką. Dyrektor skoczył ku natrętowi blady z wściekłości, lecz nim usta otworzył, opiekun jej rzekł głosem spokojnym a rozkazującym: — Proszę mi dać skrzypce jakiekolwiek! — Serato! Serato! — huczało już w całym amfiteatrze jak w ulu. Serato! — Gwałtownym ruchem zwróciła głowę, wpatrzyła się weń chciwie, zachłannie, serce jej niemal, przestało bić. Bajka, wyśniona, złota baśń: przyszedł, weźmie, powiedzie... Nie! coś innego w niej zadrgało, coś, z czego w pierwszej chwili nawet sprawy sobie zdać nie umiała. Czuła palce jego mocne na odkrytym, dziecięcym ramieniu, żar ją jakiś objął pod przelotnym wzrokiem jego, co twarz jej musnął, w piersi się coś zatłukło. Miała ochotę łkać, zgubić się, unicestwić, zapragnęła, aby on ją zgniótł swymi rękami albo nogą stanął na piersi, i równocześnie uciekać chciała, uciekać... Cisza nagle ogarnęła teatr. Usłyszała jakiś dźwięk nieziemski, przedziwny, jakiś srebrny płacz — zdumiała się prawie, skądby pochodził. Serato grał. Nikt teraz już na nią nie zwracał uwagi. Przysiadła nieco na uboczu i patrzyła. Jakiś szum krwi w uszach kradł jej dźwięki muzyki; widziała tylko dłoń jego białą, wodzącą smyczek, opuszczone powieki, usta rozchylone nieco w wygolonej twarzy, wilgotne, krwawe. Dreszcz dziwny przebiegł ją od stóp do głów i po raz pierwszy w życiu to dziwne uczucie, że są na świecie pocałunki, uściski i że ona jest kobietą. Przestała być dzieckiem w owym okamgnieniu. Zakołowało jej w głowie; przez sekundę była tylko cała tym jednym, nieprzytomnym pragnieniem: czuć jego oczy, jego ręce, usta jego czuć na sobie.. Naraz zbudziła się w niej znowu świadomość. Spokojnie, prawie wyzywająco rozejrzała się dokoła. On — Serato — nie patrzył na nią. Zatopiony w przedziwnej improwizacji, zmieniwszy w narzędzie cudu jakieś z orkiestry podane skrzypce, zapomniał pewno o jej istnieniu i o tym odruchu litości, który go na cyrkową arenę dla jej wybawienia sprowadził. Grał sobie samemu, a ludzie słuchali. W amfiteatrze cisza była niepojęta. Aza przebiegła okiem szeregi siedzeń; wszędzie słuchacze na posągi zamienieni; jedni chłonący oczyma postać skrzypka królewską, inni z twarzą w dłoniach ukrytą — i jeszcze inni patrzący w dal szklanymi źrenicami, z których duch odbiegł, aby się kołysać kędyś za muzyką na falach powietrza. Nagle gniew ogarnął Azę, że on się nad nią zlitował i teraz na nią nie zważa, i zazdrość, że uniósł widzów, którzy jej zwykle klaskali, i odruchowa małpia żałość. Nim mogła sama zastanowić się nad tym, co robi, właśnie w chwili, gdy struny skrzypiec ledwo uchem dosłyszane śpiewać poczynały jakiś święty, cichy sen, wydała przeraźliwy okrzyk cyrkowy i jednym rzutem wbiegła na naprężoną linę, i skoczyła prosto na trapez o kilkanaście metrów niżej zawieszony. Dostrzeżono jej skok szalony w amfiteatrze i zaczęto wołać, krzyczeć, klaskać, pokazywać ją sobie palcami. Nikt już muzyki Seraty nie słuchał — wszyscy na nią patrzyli, jak rzuca się, naprawdę do ptaka podobna, z drążka na drążek, z jednej liny na drugą. Gorzkie, zaciekłe uczucie tryumfu w piersi. Nigdy nie była tak szaloną, tak zuchwałą, wyuzdaną po pro stu w tym tańcu powietrznym, gdzie jeden fałszywy krok, jedno chybienie na milimetr równowagi — znaczyło śmierć... Gięła się i prężyła, dając drobne kształty swoje gawiedzi na pokaz z przedziwną bolesną rozkoszą, co nie wiadomo skąd nagle się w niej zbudziła, wyzywała spojrzenia lubieżne, szczerzyła zęby w bezczelnym uśmiechu do ludzi, odzierających ją z sukien oczyma. Usiłowała nie spojrzeć na skrzypka — gniotła ją jednak bolesna ciekawość... Nieznacznie, nieznacznie, tak, aby on nie widział. Ręce podnosząc, nachyliła głowę; szybki rzut oka pod ramię... Stał obok porzuconych skrzypiec na arenie i uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem, bił jej oklaski wraz z innymi. Zeskoczyła z podniebnej huśtawki i wbiegła pędem do garderoby, ukrywając straszne, szarpiące łkania, których długo nie mogła ukoić. Wtedy po raz pierwszy i ostatni zarazem widziała Seratę. Jednak każdy rys jego twarzy, spojrzenie oczu, wyraz ust — tak się wbiły w jej świadomość, że po upływie długich lat stawał on w oczach jej jak żywy i prześladował często jak zmora, której niepodobna odegnać. Nie! Ona się nie mogła omylić! To jest naprawdę Serato, on sam — ten człowiek niepojęty, czarem jakimś wieczyście młody, co teraz tutaj przychodzi ż niezrozumiałą dla niej nauką, z nadludzkimi i przerażającymi ją siłami... Nagły dreszcz wstrząsnął całym jej ciałem. Chwila podobna do owej, którą przeżyła ongi — przed dwudziestu laty, kiedy on dłoń na jej dziecinnym ramieniu położył, jeno ogień potężniejszą falą uderzył dziś na nią... Zaplotła ręce na karku i wpatrzyła się z podniesioną głową przed siebie. Myśli jej grały. — Mocniejsza jestem niż wszystkie moce świata: niż mądrość, niż sztuka, niźli zemsta nawet! mocniejsza będę niż świętość twoja... Uczuła dziwnie rozkoszne łaskotanie krwi w piersiach naprzód podanych, mgła jej jakaś oczy na jeden moment przesłoniła, usta same rozwarły się nieco: — Przyjdź! przyjdź!... Category:Stara Ziemia